A Old Memory
by Squidget KittyKatz
Summary: Raven hart is a young girl with a horible past that she can't escape and gets hurt trying. Seifer/oc/Rufus In first chap it says I hate you chap one:a old memory sorry bout that.First chap is Raven.
1. Raven

This is a Seifer/oc fic.  
  
When Raven is training she has a flash back to when she was little with a little sister and brother to take care of. Then a certain someone appears and she has to fight for her siblings.  
  
I hate you chap 1: A old memory.  
  
A figure with black jogging pants and a white tank top could be seen training in the Training Center.  
  
She was in the training center looking for a T-Rexer or a Grat to try her new power on them.  
  
"Hmm.....good a T-Rex to play with" she said with a smirk. She went southeast to find her new play toy.  
  
"SPIRT OF THE WOLVES!" she called. Then four elements appeared. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Ice.  
  
"North Wolf, South Wolf, East Wolf West Wolf!" she called the elements soon took shape of the four wolf G.Fs. Fire wolf went to the south of Raven. Ice wolf to the North. Wind to the East and Earth to the West. For howls could be herd in the training center. They echoed off the walls catching a young blonde by surprised. "The legendary Wolf G.Fs. Those are permanent ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* END ****************************************************  
  
You like Yes no maybe so? My Internet wasn't working ::Cries:: I couldn't even talk to my Faience all week. I missed you all!! ::tackles moony and Kami:: you guys and girls are so grate for reading and reviewing this thank you.  
  
Melody: Now for a word from our sponsor  
  
Black Wolf Meleny: sorry hun but you a little late for that but I still love you ::Hugs little cousin::  
  
Black Wolfs Meleny and Melody: HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Howls like wolfs:: 


	2. Who R U people I fixed stuff and added

ok sorry it took me so long. :: mutters under breath about little sisters that are mean :: Also it is now a love triangle Rufus/Raven/Seifer.Every one is ooc just so ya know.Not by much though. Terry owns himself. I own the people no mentiond in games ff7-10.  
  
I don't own nothin but Raven this fic,My pet bandit and the chair I sit on.  
  
An Old Memory chap 2: Who r u people  
  
"Raven Hart please report to the head master's office asap.I repeat Raven Hart Headmaster's asap" the speakers went off. "Man,Ok wolves finish it" she yelled to the gf's. "ELAMENT'S COMBINE AND ATTACK!" she yelled.The wolves started to glow.The south a dark red the north a dark blue the east a dark green and the west a dark brown and they jumped into the air and than out of the light came a wolf that glows green,red,brown,and blue. The wolf put it's head up like a howl but instead of howling fire,water,Ice and rock had gathered into it's mouth and the wolf fired it at the t-rex and it squelled and fell to the ground life-less.The wolves dissapperd to revile one black wolf with a gold chain around it's neck and amber eyes.  
  
"Hope ya had fun but come on boy" Raven told her wolf and he barked in return they left the training center. "what are you watching?" a voice asked from behind Seifer.He turned around to see a blond man in black pants and white shirt with green eyes. "Nothing Rufus" Seifer told his school bud. "Well better be gettin to Science" Rufus said.  
  
"Raven hart?" a man in a red vest white t-shirt and black pants asked the young girl. "Yes" she replyed. "Can you fill out this information for me?" the man asked and gave her a pice of paper for her to write on."I need age gender wepon birth place and hight and some of your past and wepons and gfs please" he said. "ok sir." she replyed and left to her doorm.  
  
------------  
  
"Ok I'm done." Raven said as she looked around her doorm. A bed sat in front of the window with a black sheet covering the window and a black blanket covering the bed.Her note pad was sitting on the bed where she had left it.Her books are neatly in a row on the shelf and her dagger's were in the pillow case of her pillow.She picked up a ring with a silver dragon on it and put her choker with the crose with the blue jem in the middle of it on and left for science.  
  
-----------  
  
"Ok who can tell me the defoniton of eclipse?" the teacher asked.she was about to call on some one when a knock was herd on the door. A young girl came in."Why hello I am Quistis" the blond woman said."I guess you are Raven hart?" she asked and Raven node yes."Please tell us some information off the paper" Quistis said.   
  
"Name:Raven Hart  
  
Age:17  
  
Gender:female  
  
hight 5'3  
  
wepons:Daggers   
  
gf's:Spirit wolf.  
  
Birth Date:October 21  
  
She read off the paper. "that is all i'm telling you people" she said."Thank you Raven.Can you tell me the defonition of Eclipse?" "The partial or total blocking of one object to another" she said "Where can I sit?" Raven asked but was interupted by the anoucement "Quistis please come up to the head Masters ASAP." than the speakers went off."Raven would you like to wach the class for me?" Quistis asked but before Raven could reply she was gone.Everyone went quiet but someone broke the silance.  
  
"So Raven where did you come from?" Seifer asked. "Triba Garden High." was all she said. "And what's with the flea bag?" Rufus asked pointing to the wolf "Is it here for lunch?" Rufus asked smerking but it soon went away when he seen the oversized wolf barring it's teath at him. "Oh Shadow?He is just my little friend and gaurd." she said"He don't like to be made fun-." she said sitting down at Quitis's desk."Do you boy?" she asked the wolf and pet him on the head.He went to sit in front of the desk his golden eyes scaning the class  
  
"so anyone wanna say somethin?" she asked and was surprised to see three girls up at the desk a brunett,a red head and a blond girl. Shadow barked and the three girls hezitated to keep going but Raven called the wolf off.  
  
. "And who are you people?" she asked."It's us, Selphie" the brunett pointed to herself in a orange jump suit"Ruby" she pointed to the red head in blue jeans and white tank top "And Jessica" she said pointing to the blond in white pants and white shirt.  
  
"Selphie,Ruby,Jessica? i'm sorry but I don't know any of you sorry" she said and told them to sit."Ok would you mind nameing your selfes off please?" she said pointimg to Seifer"You first and we go from there." "Seifer" he said "Rufus" his friend said. "Riona" a girl in blue jeans and white shirt said.She had black hair with light brown in places warring blue jeans and a blue t shirt with a angel on it. "Jessica" she said "Selphie" Selphie said.  
  
"Ruby" the girl behind Selphie said. "Tidus" a blond boy warring blue pants and yellow shirt said."Yuna" a girl with brown hair in white and blue pants and a white shirt. "Samantha" a nother blond said. "Sam I am Samantha's twin." (A/N They look alike) "Tia and Tamara" a girl with brown hair pointed to her and her sis. "Terry" a boy in blue baggy pants and a cowboy's jacket (you know the team?) warring a red hat. "Jacob" a boy warring baggy pants and white shirt and a blue hat said.   
  
"James" a boy with blood red hair said.And that was all."Ok who can tell me the defonition of Lightning?" Raven asked. no answer "Come on people." she said.She got tired of waiting so she said it "The movement of electrons moveing from cloud to cloud or cloud to ground.Thunder is also the sound of lightning breaking the sonic barior" Raven said and the bell rang and she got her stuff and told Shadow to follow her after Seifer and they went to her next class English with Laguna.  
  
As she walked in she saw Seifer and Rufus the only people she knew but asked Laguna where to sit "Next to the person who is showing you around" he said "Who is that?" Raven asked not knowing what he was talking about.He sighed and asked "Who would like to show mis Raven Hart around East Shira High?" And no one rased their hand so Laguna picked someone "Mr.Almasy will show you around so go sit next to him" Laguna told her as he finished his capachino.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey hope ya enjoyed that chap.Sorry for the long wait.I hope this is better than the last chap.Please review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I fixed the chap and added some stuff. I would like to thank my science teacher Mr.Bona for teaching me all the things that were mentiond that have to do with science. My english teacher Ms.Roback also told me about run-ons and stuff like that THANKX! 


	3. Talent Contest

Don't kill me for taking so long! I've been out of ideas for sooooooooooo long!  
  
Thank you much Spirit of the Rod! You were the only one to review the 3 chap! TY!  
  
:: gives Spirit of the Rod and cookie:: just for you!  
  
Old memory chap 4- talent contest  
  
Raven went to sit down next to Seifer, Shadow in her tracks. "Next is Drama, with student teacher Raine." Raven said, eyes fixed on the ground. "Yeah" Seifer said, looking at Raven's back.   
  
"Welcome class!" a black haired woman said. I sat down by a silver haired boy. He was warring blue pants and a white shirt, he looked way to feminine.   
  
"Raven, welcome, Class say hello to Raven" she said, smiling, creepy. "ahhhhhhhh!" I covered my ears "Wolf!" I looked to see shadow walking in. "Hey boy," I said as he walked right to me, "He's mine, don't worry." I said. He laid down by my desk.  
  
"Anyways, today we are trying out for the talent contest. Raven, would you like to come up and try?" Raine asked.   
  
"sure, if I get extra points on my grade." I said, putting my hair back up, I had taken it down because it was coming lose.  
  
"twenty extra points, which brings you up to one-hundred and twenty." she said. I decided against it. "No thankx m'am, not the singing type." I said.   
  
After a few kids went, they sounded horrible, the bell rang. I walked up to Rufus who I had my next class with, "Albehd right?" I asked. "Yeah, with Buddy." he said. We walked into the room, and I saw a lot of Albehd stuff, weapons and books.  
  
I sat down next to the same guy I seen last class, only because my name was on a piece of paper on the desk, his name was Kuja.   
  
"Kuut sunhehk lmacc" a dark skinned man said. He was warring Albehd cloths. "That means good morning class." he said with a smile.   
  
"Kuut sunhehk" I said, with a perfect accent. "Who said that?" he looked around. I raised my hand. "Kuut zup" he said. That means good job "Dryg oui" I said, that means thank you.   
  
"You know Albehd? Why are you here?" the boy, Kuja, asked me. "I only know a little." I said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~THERE I UPDATED, HAPPY?! Anyways I need ideas for this fic and my others, not my Harry Potter though. 


End file.
